


Rainbow

by UAgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 7, Romance, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAgirl/pseuds/UAgirl
Summary: It’s a lazy day, peaceful and quiet. Nothing but the rain pattering against the foggy window and her soft, needy sighs filling the darkened room.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 7, hopeful Season 8 fic in Shae’s fantasy world where these two lovelies get to enjoy nice things like lazy rainy days and each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> Rated M for sexual situations. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and weird title, I know. It just seemed appropriate.

**_ Rainbow _ **

It’s a lazy day, peaceful and quiet.  Nothing but the rain pattering against the foggy window and her soft, needy sighs filling the darkened room. 

Her hips roll beneath his rough hands, a gentle ebb and flow, and her hands are just as restless.  Sliding through the shaggy curtain of his hair, smoothing over his biceps and down his forearms to weave through his own.  Sometimes slipping beneath the baggy cotton shirt she’d worn to bed and cupping a pink-tipped breast. 

It’s a sight that makes him groan, makes him renew his efforts to take her apart, piece by piece, and he _does_.  Resting one hand low on her belly, he hooks the other around the bend of her knee and mouths the faint dusting of freckles on her battle-worn skin, sucks at the tender flesh of her inner thigh until she trembles and moans, breathes out his name. 

She smells sugar-sweet, faint hints of the vanilla bubble bath he’d surprised her with just yesterday still clinging to her skin, to the blankets kicked around her curled feet. 

It’d cost him his last pack of cigarettes, that bottle, but he’s not complaining because it’d made her smile.  Made those blue sky eyes light up, and they’re glittering at him now, watching him as his mouth seeks out that little bud that makes her shiver.  Makes her hips undulate a little faster and tiny whining gasps escape her pretty mouth. 

Her back bows with the assault of his tongue, his lips, his _teeth_.  Clear off the mattress, it arches, and her silver head leaves her pillow as her legs close around his ears. 

He holds on, chases after the smoky sweetness that floods his tongue until she squirms.  Grunts when she tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls, then pushes him away, husky pleas spilling from her lips. 

She’s warm and pliant when he crawls up the bed several heartbeats later and settles between the cradle of her thighs, her smile still a little sleepy and her hands adoring as they brush his hair back from his face and tuck it behind his ears.  “Hmm,” she hums contentedly.  “What was that for?” 

He groans when she stretches in his embrace with feline grace, curls her arms loosely around his neck and lets one of her feet drag the length of his thigh to hitch high around his waist and delve into the pajama pants resting low around his hips.    “Need a reason now?” he mumbles against the corner of her mouth. 

“Maybe,” she sighs as she grants him access to her sensitive neck. 

He nuzzles deep, burrows his hands beneath the stretchy cotton and rasps his thumbs across the stiff little peaks of her nipples.  He licks the salt hint of sweat from her skin, shifting lazily back and forth, the heaviness of his own need resting _right_ _there_ , only separated from the promise of all that damp heat by the pants she’s working inch by inch over his ass.  “Keep that in mind,” he mutters as he steals a hand behind her back and tugs her with him onto their sides once she’s managed to push the last barrier away and to the end of the bed.  Nose to nose, he enters her in one smooth thrust. 

There’s no hurry to the way he makes love to her.  It’s slow and sweet and lazy like the rain that still falls outside, and her heart swells with affection she knows is never-ending.  And when it’s over—when they’re both spent—she snuggles into the blankets he tugs back over them and sighs, her cheek pillowed on his chest.  “Daryl?” 

His response is a low rumble from deep within, and he pauses the feather-light movement of his fingertips up and down her spine beneath her shirt.  “Yeah?” 

She doesn’t speak of the love she feels for him, the love that makes her heart ache so tender and tight within its splintered cage.  He’s already heard the words anyway.  He knows they’re forever.  _True_.  And even if he hadn’t, well.  She’s here now and that’s everything.  “I’m glad I came back.” 

His kiss stirs her hair before it finds her mouth and it’s infinitely gentle and giving in its gratitude. “Me, too.”  His thumb caresses her lips before trailing lightly over her chin when his head settles back into the welcome softness of his pillow, and his eyes flutter closed, a tiny smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.  “Now sleep.  So we can wake up and do that again.”    

“If I’d known you’d be this insatiable,” she teases quietly, snaking an arm low around his waist. 

“Stop,” he groans.   

“Mmm.  Only because you went down first.”   

“Don’t make me kick you out of this bed,” he grouses, his eyes still closed but that smirk a little wider. 

“You wouldn’t,” she challenges knowingly.  “I know you.”      

“Wanna try me?” he grumbles, cracking one blue eye open then the other and affecting a glare that she sees right through.

She muffles her laughter against his chest and seeks out his calloused hand, laces their fingers together and yawns.  “You’re lucky you wore me out.”   

“Woman,” he grunts out a laugh of his own.  “Go to sleep.” 

Lulled by the thrumming rain and the slow, steady beat of his heart, she eventually does.  But the next time she wakes up, the day still gray and him still warm at her side?  Well, fair’s fair.  There’s no more talk of kicking anybody out of bed.   Not for a _long_ time.   

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I'm obsessed with this particular turn of events, lol. Honestly, though? I can't even find it in myself to care. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is love so send me a little.


End file.
